Known beverage systems, for example, automated beverage generating systems and partially or semi-automated beverage generating systems (e.g., staffed by an attendant or barista), may comprise any number of components to facilitate the ordering of a beverage by a customer, the generation or production of the ordered beverage, and ultimately the delivery of the beverage to the customer. Such systems may include or support, for example, one or more user interfaces to allow a customer design or create a customized recipe for a desired beverage, one or more components or modules configured to contribute to the generation or production of the desired beverage, and one or more delivery mechanisms to deliver the completed beverage to the customer. One drawback of these types of systems is that there is no way in which a recipe designed or created by a first user can be shared with a second user in an efficient and simple manner that allows the second user to easily review and/or modify the recipe, and/or to easily order the beverage corresponding to the recipe, or a modified version thereof.